


Analyse d’une relation par Dirk Gently, détective hollistique

by Jyana



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk is confused, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: Ecrit dans le cadre d'obscur échange.Dirk considère Todd comme son meilleur ami. Juste comme son meilleur ami. Seulement comme son meilleur ami et clairement il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur le sujet.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 7
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Analyse d’une relation par Dirk Gently, détective hollistique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).

Parfois Dirk a du mal à réaliser que Todd est vraiment son ami. Que ce n’est pas juste un rêve et qu’il ne va pas se réveiller seul dans sa cellule. Puis, il se rappelle tout ce qu’ils ont vécus et il se dit que même lui ne pourrait pas imaginer tout ça. Et donc que forcément leur amitié est réelle.

Mais réel n’est pas le seul qualificatif que l’on peut utiliser pour définir leur amitié. Si on devait demander son avis à Dirk, il dirait aussi qu’elle est belle et incroyablement forte. Todd n’est pas seulement quelqu’un avec qui il peut se passer son temps libre, c’est quelqu’un qui serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne. Ils ne sont pas juste pote et c’est probablement pour ça qu’il doute encore d’ailleurs. Malgré leurs nombreux désaccords et le début chaotique de leur relation, Dirk sait que dorénavant il pourra toujours compter sur lui. Ils sont liés désormais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et c’est tout ce dont il rêvait quand il rêvait d’amitié.

Enfin rêvait. Il y a quand même deux-trois trucs qui sont un peu perturbants et légèrement différents de ce qu’il imaginait. Par exemple, il n’avait pas du tout pensé au fait que voir son ami nu provoquerait chez lui d’étranges réactions. Ni qu’à chaque fois qu’il le prendrait dans ses bras, son cœur se mettrait soudain à battre très rapidement. Et encore moins que parfois lorsqu’il lui parlerait il serait soudain perturbé par sa bouche. Ce qui était gênant. Dirk voulait bien avoir la réputation d’être un peu tête en l’air mais il n’avait pas envie que son ami pense qu’il ne s’intéressait pas à ce qu’il lui racontait. Après Todd aussi avait parfois des absences. Et parfois également il fixait ses lèvres donc peut-être que c’était normal entre ami. Todd avait eu d’autres amis après tout et certainement il savait comment était une amitié.

Le plus simple serait d’ailleurs probablement de lui demander. Dirk avait failli le faire mais son instinct le lui avait fortement déconseillé. Il avait ensuite pensé à en parler à quelqu’un d’autre. Mais il s’était vite rendu compte qu’il ne se voyait pas vraiment discuté de ça avec Farah ou Amanda. Et donc il s’était résolu à consulter la source la plus fiable d’information auquel il puisse avoir accès : internet.

Cela ne l’avait pas vraiment aidé. Les réponses qu’il avait trouvées n’avait fait qu’augmenter sa confusion. Apparemment, il était soit malade, soit amoureux de Todd. Ce qui était ridicule, s’il était amoureux de Todd il s’en serait rendu compte bien avant. Il était peut-être un peu socialement inapte mais il n’était pas complètement stupide non plus. Il avait vu un grand nombre de film romantique, avait vu se développer la relation entre Todd et Farah… Certainement cela ne devait pas être si difficile que ça de savoir si l’on était amoureux ou pas.

En plus, s’il avait vraiment été amoureux de Dirk il aurait certainement jalousé l’ex-garde du corps. Ce qui n’était pas du tout le cas. Il n’avait jamais été jaloux de Farah. Il avait été heureux de voir leur relation se développer et avait tout fait pour pousser son ami dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il était d’ailleurs même probable que sans lui, Todd n’aurait probablement jamais pu admettre ses sentiments et démarrer une si belle relation. Aussi il était à l’origine de leur rencontre. Sans lui, les deux tourtereaux ne se seraient jamais rencontrés ! Donc clairement pas de jalousie.

Et s’il avait parfois ressenti une certaine aigreur envers elle lorsque Todd préférait passer du temps avec elle plutôt que de l’aider à enquêter, c’était uniquement par professionnalisme. Il trouvait ça anormal que son assistant préfère passer du temps avec sa petite-amie plutôt que de venir travailler. Même s’il devait bien admettre qu’il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de Todd à chaque fois et que celui-ci ne l’avait jamais laisser tomber s’il avait eu le moindre doute sur sa sécurité. Mais Dirk se considérait comme un homme de principe et pour lui un assistant devait rester avec le détective. Donc suivant ce principe Todd devait rester près de lui le plus longtemps possible. C’était logique. Et cela n’avait donc rien avoir avec de quelconques sentiments qui seraient autre chose que de l’amitié.

Et s’il avait été intensément soulagé lorsque ses deux amis s’étaient séparés c’était justement parce qu’il les aimait tous les deux et qu’il voyait bien que malgré leur attraction physique, ils n’étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. S’entêter dans une relation amoureuse n’aurait fait qu’endommager leur relation et les blesser l’un l’autre.

Et du coup cela contredisait les réponses d’internet, on pouvait apprécier la compagnie d’une personne et la désirer sexuellement et ne pas être amoureux d’elle. Donc il n’était pas amoureux de Todd. Et il ne le désirait pas sexuellement non plus. Enfin pas vraiment. Il était simplement confus parce qu’il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s’était passé lors de leur soirée hallucinogène. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude d’être sous l’emprise d’une drogue. Il était donc normal qu’il se sente déboussolé. Totalement normal.

Peut-être qu’il devait demander à Todd ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là. Todd avait plus d’expérience avec les stupéfiants et avait probablement réussi à garder un souvenir plus clair de la soirée. Même si ces stupéfiants-là étaient plutôt d’origine magique… et que pour une raison inexpliquée Dirk n’était pas à l’aise à l’idée de lui reparler de cette péripétie. Pourtant parler à son ami de leurs aventures était quelque chose qu’il appréciait énormément et il n’était pas non plus du genre à avoir honte de ses actions. Logiquement il n’aurait donc dû avoir aucune appréhension à éclaircir la situation. Logiquement.

Mais peut-être qu’il avait une bonne raison d’avoir peur. Peut-être que les réponses de Todd ne serait pas si anodine que ça. Et peut-être aussi qu’il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ce flou. Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, Dirk devait admettre qu’intérieurement il savait déjà tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur la relation qu’il entretenait avec Todd et qu’il avait juste besoin de temps pour être prêt à accepter cette vérité.  
Et peut-être également qu’il avait ce temps. Todd était son ami, son assistant, son partenaire. Il n’allait pas partir du jour au lendemain. Et savoir qu’il était là était le plus important, bien plus que de savoir pourquoi il avait envie qu’il soit là. Parce que quelque soit la nature de ses sentiments pour l’ancien groom, Dirk ne se voyait vraiment pas vivre loin de lui.


End file.
